1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus and to a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus in which measures to reduce noise at a blower unit is taken.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus employs a cooling structure for a motor that drives a blower. The cooling structure is configured to take air from an air intake port provided on a peripheral wall of a tongue portion of a scroll casing at a position facing a blow-out flow channel, and introduce the taken air into an interior of a motor and returning the air into the interior of the blower, and is called a “forced cooling structure” (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: JP-U S63-37311
In recent years, a distance from a blow-out port of a scroll casing to a heat exchanger for cooling tends to be reduced by request of a reduction in size of a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus. The vehicle air-conditioning apparatus as described above reduced in size has a problem of difficulty in supplying blown air to a portion of the heat exchanger for cooling far from the blow-out port of the scroll casing. When the forced cooling structure is employed in such a circumstances, since air flowing in a blow-out flow channel tends to be taken from the blow-out flow channel having a high static pressure to the interior of the motor having a low static pressure, a quantity of air supplied to a portion of the heat exchanger for cooling far from the blow-out port of the scroll casing is further reduced.